1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset for use by quadriplegics by movements of the jaw and eyebrows to establish a specific electrical contact from among a plurality of electrical contact points which will permit the user to operate a computer, video game and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices are known which allow a quadriplegic person who can sit in a wheelchair to operate the movement of the chair by movement of the chin and neck, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,035 or to operate an orthotic brace by using head orientation, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,636. However, the devices disclosed in the aforesaid patents require some movement of the head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,488 teaches a headband device to actuate the switch of an electronic larynx. All of the aforesaid prior inventions appear to be limited to the use of head motion to actuate a simple array of switches which therefore limits the number of functions which the user can directly control.